Misery
by Blunt-Talking Witch
Summary: When life introduced complications and difficulties to Natsu Dragneel, he did just what he thought is right. But in reality, it's the opposite of correct. Now, life gave him one more chance. Let's just hope that he's not going to mess it up again. [MODERN NALU]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the songs.**

* * *

 _"You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you are not part of their happiness." - Julia Roberts_

* * *

 _ **Chapter I**_

"Lucy? Are you okay?" the white haired barmaid asked the blonde beauty who is slumping in her chair. Lucy just gave a sigh in response. _'No, I'm not okay. The company that I'm working for as a photographer just shut down! How can I be okay?!'_ She thought silently.

Mira just looked at Lucy with worried eyes. She understands her friend. Lucy's been living independently since her Mother died when she was young and her Father abandon her 3 years ago. So she knew that being jobless will not make Lucy's life easier.

"Here" Mira handed Lucy an envelope and continued "You know where Erza's working, right? I passed your files to her and you got hired. She said you'll start tomorrow." Lucy's eyes widen. Her friends knew that Lucy's not accepting help from them. Don't get it wrong, Lucy loves her friends, dearly, but being with a bunch of rich asses of friends makes her feel insecure. Thus, she's not accepting any coin coming from her friends pocket. That's how high her pride is.

"I know you'll be angry at what I did, Lucy. But we're you're friends. We are supposed to help you when you're down! You're always the one helping us, let's just say that we're just returning the favor." Mira continued, not giving Lucy a chance to reply.

Lucy smiled and said "I'm sorry Mira. You're right. It's just that, I don't want to be there just because of you guys, I want to be there because of my skills. But thanks for this, Mira. I just really need a job"

The white haired beauty smiled and handed Lucy her drink. She admires Lucy's photographic skills. How she captures her photos is just perfect. Heck, she's even prettier and sexier than her models! Besides that, her writing skills is not something to laugh at too.

The door of the bar opened and their friends came in. Erza Scarlet hurriedly sat beside Lucy and patted her back hardly, congratulating her that made Lucy cough and Levy smiled nervously. "You guys are here early?" Mira asked them while preparing their usual drinks. "Yeah, Gramps dismissed us early because of the new boss." Cana Alberona said when she finished her first bottle of booze.

"Oh Lucy" Erza stopped patting her back "You turned Sting down?" Lucy remembered her so-called-date with that Sting. The guy is great, but Lucy just see him as a friend. "Uhh, yeah" was her reply. Erza just raised an eyebrow, a sign that Lucy should continue "You guys do know that I believe in soul mates right? I want to find that guy who'll give me sparks. The moment that even if I don't know him, I know that he's the one. The guy who'll complete me! And I didn't find it in Sting. There's no spark guys. I didn't feel it the way I felt with-"

Levy cut her off "Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widen in realization with what she's about to say. Natsu's her first everything. They got together since high school and their relationship lasted for 3 years.

 _ **I'm sitting at the bar while talking to Mira Jane, my new friend. We just moved to Magnolia and I'm looking for a part-time job to make a living for me and my worthless Father.**_

 _ **"Mira!" a voice behind me was heard. When I turned to look for the source, I saw a man sitting beside me. Sharp eyes, pointed nose, tall, and pink hair. What?!**_

 _ **I didn't realize that I am staring at him until he turned to look at me and gave me a smile. Heat crept up to my neck when I realized, again, that I'm attracted to him and he just gave me a smile.**_

 _ **He lend his hand and said "You're new here? What's your name?" still wearing that charming smile of him. I murmured "Lucy" that made his smile even wider, and I blushed even more. First time. This is the first time that I got attracted to a guy. To a guy that I just met!**_

 _ **I took his hand for a hand shake and electricity traveled to my whole body. Okay, that's over-reacting. But there's a spark! Let me borrow 'Sparks Fly' for a moment, Taylor Swift.**_

 _ **"I'm Natsu" that moment, when he clasped his hand into mine, instincts told me that it's him.**_

Lucy shook her head, remembering her treasured past. In this bar, in this very chair, is where I met him. My first everything. And my first heart break. He left without saying a word. A day before our 4th anniversary. Just how great is that?

"Speaking of Natsu" Erza spoke that made Lucy bring to reality "I heard he's back" that made Lucy tensed and choose not to reply. The four looked at her worriedly. They understand Lucy's feelings. The moment that they got together, everyone had thought of them as a perfect couple. When they argue, either one of them will sort things out. One is always there for the other one. They're the perfect partners. The perfect pair. But not until the day that Natsu left. Without a word. All of them remember it clearly. The way how Lucy cried hard. The way how she keeps on blaming herself. A painful memory, indeed.

The silence was broken by Lucy who stood up "I'm heading home now, guys. Might as well prepare myself for work tomorrow. Text me the details, ne Erza? Bye!" and left without waiting for their reply.

Lucy don't want to remember that day. But she knew that her moments with him are her most treasured memory. Of course she's angry with him, there's no denying that. But what she can't deny is the fact that she's still hoping that Natsu will keep his promise to her that he'll always be at her side.

Her thoughts were cut-off when she arrived at her apartment. She did her rituals while slightly singing _'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson_. She loves that song. She can relate to that song dearly.

As she prepares to sleep, her phone vibrated. She realized that there were two texts already. The one's from Erza and the other one's from an unknown number

 _Hey Lucy! You sleeping already? I'm sorry for texting you late. Just finished paperworks. The office hours starts at 8 o'clock. You do know my workplace, right? So I think that you already know the details. If not, it's written at the mail that Mira gave you. I just wanna inform you that you'll not start as a junior. Fortunately, you'll immediately become a head photographer because of your experience. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me, okay? Goodnight. XOXO_

 _-Erza_

She smiled after reading her friends message. A head photographer, huh? This is the way to a great start! Her smile faded after she read the message from the unknown sender. _**'See you soon'**_ was written in bold, italiced words, ending with an _**-S.**_ But she decided to shrug it off. Knowing that it's probably a text prank, she closed her eyes and drives to sleep. Dreaming of the man who put her in her own misery. The man who still makes her heart beats fast even if it's already wounded. Critically. And he's her only cure.

* * *

Soooo, how's it? This is my second story. Sorry if it's short. I'm gonna continue this if the feedbacks are good. Review! :)

P.S I really don't know what I'm doing ―_―


End file.
